Forensics and Flynn
by FloraIrmaTylee
Summary: Jackunzel week day 4: First Kiss. AU. Jack's a criminal investigator, and his girlfriend Rapunzel is a forensic scientist. They've been dating for a month, but haven't kissed yet. So, Jack finds that it takes a rather strange circumstance and an annoying prick's interference to finally kiss Rapunzel.


**What if Rapunzel was a forensic scientist and Jack was a criminal investigator? They'd be such a cute couple. Anyway, so this is an AU, obviously, for Jackunzel week day 4: First Kiss. I missed day three. :( There goes my Hogwarts AU. But oh well, this is kinda rushed and may not make sense and I type this at 9:38 p.m. of the day so ehehe I'm already pushing this deadline. **

* * *

><p>"You haven't even kissed her yet."<p>

Flynn Rider spun around in the leather chair, raising his eyebrow towards his partner Jack Frost from across his desk.

"So?" Jack frowned, because sitting across from Flynn felt too much like an investigation. "We've only been dating for a month. It's too early, isn't it?"

Jack and Flynn were criminal investigators, partners that studied cases together and solved them. They generally worked with murder or rape circumstances, things that were neither fun nor pretty, but something that they always found satisfying was capturing a rogue criminal. Unfortunately, Jack had been putting up with Flynn for about two years now, while Flynn insisted it was the other way around and that he needed a new partner. The two of them weren't that different. Jack had blue eyes and hair bleached so pale it looked white, while Flynn was a brunette with brown eyes and a scruffy beard, but physical features aside, they both liked to be snarky. Flynn just had some more twisted morality while Jack prided himself in having fun. No matter how much they joked about hating each other, in reality, they were close friends both at and outside of work. Therefore, Jack had told Flynn all about his girlfriend Rapunzel, a blond haired woman of twenty four with green eyes and freckles that Jack absolutely adored. Flynn had actually known her, and had been the person to introduce her to Jack. Rapunzel worked with them in the office, but she was a forensic scientist and didn't work in the field like Flynn and Jack did.

"Jack, you're already twenty five. This isn't high school anymore," Flynn leaned forward onto the desk, pressing his hands into a pointed temple. "Son, you have to just plant on on her. Fuck waiting for her permission or some shit the kids do-"

"Don't call me 'son', you're only a few years older than me," Jack sighed. Which was true. Flynn was approaching thirty as it was, and Jack was just waiting for the opportunity to call him old. "Look. Rapunzel and I agreed we're going to go slow."

It had seemed like only yesterday when Jack found Rapunzel by chance, alone and closing up the lab for the night. She had dropped a few files, Jack had helped her pick them up, and the two of them were chatting amiably all the way to the parking lot. By the time Jack had walked Rapunzel to her car, he had asked her on a date and she had accepted.

"Slow?" Flynn practically cackled with laughter, bringing Jack out of his distant memory. "Dude, waiting a month just to kiss her isn't slow. That's a fucking snail pace you're traveling at. You should already be at second base, man."

"Flynn, I told you before, Rapunzel's not like that-" Jack sighed in exasperation.

"Heck," Flynn leaned back in his chair lazily. "Why are you dating her then?"

"Some people aren't manwhores, Flynn."

"I'm not a manwhore," Flynn attempted to look offended but a grin popped through a second later. "You want my advice? Take her out to dinner or a movie or just to your place. You could get a kiss and then some, eh?"

"I never said I was planning to kiss her, I just said that we hadn't kissed yet," Jack huffed, slumping in the chair. "I don't know when's the right time."

"It's like you don't have ears. The right time is when she's telling you how much she likes you," Flynn said. "You've gotta set the mood. How about you take her home, and kiss her on her doorstep. That always works in the movies."

"That's the mood?" Jack quirked his eyebrow. "Not the ideal place for our first kiss." "Picky, picky. Alright, how about a club? Chicks dig that."

"Rapunzel does not like clubs," Jack deadpanned.

"She's one of those types when you date her?" Flynn sighed. "No wonder I never tried. Alright then. Dinner at your place. Then I'll hide and set the music and lights for you two-"

"Woah, woah, woah," Jack raised his hands. "When we kiss, you are going to be nowhere near us. That's creepy."

"I'm a killer deejay, just saying. I'm offering to help, and you're shooting down everything I give you," Flynn said.

"I appreciate it, but I really don't think that I'm going to use anything that you're saying," Jack said, who in reality found it much better than telling Flynn all his ideas were shit.

"Fine," Flynn leaned forward again. "At least tell me you'll kiss her this week. Because the way you two are going, you won't bang for about two years."

"_Flynn_."

"Whhattt?" Flynn acted perfectly innocent. "Dude, she's rubbing off on you- you're acting like a prude."

"Rapunzel is not a prude, she's just not easy," Jack shot back, getting irritated at Flynn's already questionable wording choices.

"She must be a virgin."

"If you're not going to be helpful, then you should shut up."

"Relax!" Flynn leaned back again, clearly happy with alternating within front and back at least a thousand times. "I said I'd help you. Just try and get closer to her, and then kiss her. Simple. Don't think about it for fuck's sake."

"You don't understand," Jack said simply. "She isn't the spontaneous type. She's smart and thinks everything through-"

"No, she doesn't," Flynn sighed. "I've known Rapunzel for years, Jack. Need I remind you we went to the same college-"

"No, you don't need to remind me-"

"Not to mention I was her high school friend. I remember when I broke into her house, she tied me up in a fucking chair, and forced me to take her to see some weird indie-hippie band," Flynn continued. "Some Floating Lanterns shit. Her mom found us not even two days later. Is that thinking everything through?"

Jack had to remind himself that punching his partner in the face would make his boss pretty unhappy. "If this is your weird way of trying to make me jealous, it's not working," Jack said, though in fact the green monster clawed at his insides and begged to be let loose upon Flynn. "Ugh. No. Rapunzel's too good for me," Flynn waved his hand. "We never dated, Frost, I told you so many times. Although, who's that new girl in the drug trafficking department? Elsa, I think. She single?"

"Again, you're of no help," Jack said, because Flynn was making it about him. "Flynn, I'll just- kiss her when I'm sure she's okay with it."

"You have no way with the ladies, Frost. If it were me, I'd-"

"If I were you, I'd shut up."

Flynn and Jack both turned to face a woman who worked in their department. Merida Dunbroch glared back at the both of them, sheets of paper clutched in her hands and her eyes hard. Originally from Scotland, Merida's accent had faded once she had spent more time in the United States. She was one of the toughest women there, but she was Jack's old friend, so he found a liability to tease her about her ridiculously curly red hair or any other aspect that she had. She was technically their boss, but Flynn and Jack treated her as a friend. And by friend, that meant she was the butt of their jokes and always taunted by them both with her and behind her back. Though they actually cared for her and that was their way of showing it.

"Merida, lovely as ever," Flynn said, to which Merida rolled her eyes.

"Oh, shut up. You two have a new case," she said, splaying the papers she held over Flynn's desk. "Kidnap attempt. The victim's in the hospital, and the DNA of the perpetrator's in the lab. You imbeciles are on the case starting now."

"Another case?" Flynn felt the need to groan dramatically, to which Merida furrowed her brow angrily. "I mean, hooray."

"And the kidnapper?" Jack asked. "Any suspects?" He, unlike Flynn, liked to solve these things instantly. Merida nodded briskly, splaying out a folder.

"Here are a few men the family suspect. The girl knew them, I believe. If it's not them, the evidence should tell us otherwise," Merida said.

"Great. Does Hiccup have our case again? Because last time, with the murder case, Hiccup found it hilarious to spill fake blood all over my desk and pretend that it was Jack that did it," Flynn said. "Your boyfriend's a bastard, Mer."

"Hiccup is not my boyfriend," Merida snapped defensively, "And he never did that."

"Dude, that _was_ me," Jack laughed, to which Merida shot him a dirty look.

"Sick, man! I thought I was touching some dead man's blood!" Flynn said.

"If you two are done being stupid, ridiculous and insensitive pricks," Merida's patience was running out, "Rapunzel's got your case this time. Flynn, you can go get results. Jack, you can start investigating the suspects."

"Actually, Jack's going to get the results," Flynn announced. Merida rolled her eyes again.

"Fine," she replied crisply. "Get on it." With a swish of her red curls, Merida slammed the door behind her.

"She's testy today. It must be 'cause Hiccup starting seeing that chick, Astrid, from the terrorism department," Flynn remarked.

"What the hell was that?" Jack insisted, not even caring about Merida's angrier-than-usual expression. "We agreed I was the one interrogating the suspects next case."

"If you won't make a move, I'm going to help you do it," Flynn said, unfazed. "Think about it. Go see her, ask her to dinner, then kiss her tonight. Am I brilliant, or am I brilliant?"

"You're an idiot, that's what you are," Jack said. "Listen. I'm going to get the analysis and we're going to solve this case, and that's all we're going to do."

* * *

><p>The forensics lab always creeped him out. It was too bright and the vials bubbling and x-rays always seemed to glare at him if that was even possible, not to mention the plastic bags full of evidence weren't always pretty sights. Jack hated going in there. That's why Flynn always did it. Today was no exception and Jack shifted his eyesight away from bloodied hair in a bag. Yup, he hated the forensics lab. However, a familiar sight made the whole disgusting endeavor into the room worth it.<p>

Rapunzel was wearing her lab coat, spotless white that went to her knees covering a light purple blouse and a knee-length black skirt matched with cream tights and heels that only made her legs look longer. Her long hair that always reminded Jack of sunshine was pulled back into a bun, and clear goggles were perched on her pert nose. She looked adorable in her work getup, Jack had to admit as he smiled. Looking up from the papers she held, her pink lips spread themselves into a smile. Her green eyes flashed happiness as she took in the sight of her boyfriend, and Jack mirrored her smile with his own.

"Jack!" she exclaimed happily, setting the papers down. "I thought you didn't like the forensics lab."

"I don't," Jack replied sourly, his discomfort overcoming his happiness. Rapunzel tittered at his words, and enveloped him in a hug, her head burrowing into his shoulder. Jack could smell the flowery scent that she radiated, her shampoo reeking of a pleasant strawberry. He hugged her back fiercely, his forearm muscles constricting. She was so warm and tiny in his arms and he wanted to hold her forever.

"It's great to see you," Rapunzel said once she pulled back, smiling still. "I guess you're here about the samples."

"Uh- yeah," Jack tried to act as if he wasn't fazed by Rapunzel's being. "Do you have them?" he asked stupidly.

"Of course." Rapunzel didn't laugh at his lame comment, but the smile was still there as her heels click-clacked towards a few items in bags.

Jack was mentally beating himself up for loosing his composure around her.

"Here are the samples. The test results are listed in these pages," Rapunzel said cheerfully, handing over some papers and displaying some hair in a bag._ At_ _least it wasn't bloody_, Jack thought as he struggled to maintain his sanity.

"Thanks," Jack said, gingerly accepting the matted strands in a bag. "Er- so, uh, if you're not busy-"

"What?" Rapunzel asked curiously, lifting her goggles up onto her head and still smiling with those pink lips of hers, which looked soft and made Jack want to take them in his own.

Damn it. How had he not kissed her yet?

"I was wondering if maybe you'd want to go on a date with me," Jack blurted, to which Rapunzel raised her eyebrows. "To my place. Uh- Flynn can be the deejay-"

"Flynn?" Rapunzel arched her eyebrow, clearly enjoying Jack's awkward stutters.

"Flynn? What? No- ugh, fuck you, Rider!- you know what I meant, Punz," Jack managed to salvage his terrible attempt at asking his girlfriend to accompany him for the night.

"You want to invite me to your apartment, and have Flynn be our deejay," Rapunzel laughed, her girlish grin not matching her serious attire as she pursed her lips in mirth.

"No, definitely not, he can't be there when we kiss," Jack said, before he realized what he said. "I mean-!"

"You were planning to kiss me tonight?" Rapunzel's laughter softened into a dreamy expression. "Jack, it's so sweet that you wanted to plan out our first kiss."

"It- was?" Jack seemed to choke on the words, as that was how hard he forced them out.

"Yes," Rapunzel blushed and looked down, not like the girl Jack had come to fall for. "Though you don't have to plan anything, Jack. I'd kiss you anywhere."

Jack literally felt like the world was given to him in a red bow. Rapunzel blushed again, the pretty pink staining her freckled cheeks delectably. "I said that out loud, didn't I?"

"Yeah."

Jack felt himself moving closer, and Rapunzel did the same, the two of them turning until their noses were inches apart. Rapunzel let the papers she held hit the desk with a small thud, and Jack tossed the unimportant bag of hair somewhere over his shoulder, a decision he'd most surely regret later, but still unworthy of his eyes. The only one worthy of his eyes was a lovely woman in front of him.

"We're in the forensics lab," Rapunzel breathed, her succulent breath brushing Jack's mouth and smelled of watermelon.

"I know," Jack mumbled back, his blue eyes locking with her beautiful green and never wanting to look away.

"You hate the forensics lab," Rapunzel said quietly as Jack's hand traveled up her back to rest around her waist. Her own small hands flittered to Jack's neck, her duties forgotten in the moment. She toyed with the edges of his pale bleached hair, breathing harshly when Jack rubbed lazy circles into the small of her back.

"You'd be the only reason I like it," Jack's words come out hoarse and husky, and it sends a shiver down Rapunzel's spine all the way to her toes.

"Are we-?" Rapunzel questioned as Jack bumped his nose against hers.

"I guess if our first kiss has to be in a lab," Jack said before leaning in. His lips were dry and warm and cold. Rapunzel always noticed that Jack loved the cold, preferring air conditioning to be high and even eating his food cold. At the moment, since his cold lips were something she relished, she didn't mind. Her own lips were moist and soft, heated by her blushes, because Jack continued to move up her back to tangle his hands into her hair. Her studious bun would start to drop is Jack wouldn't quit messing with the pins that held it in place.

He deepened the kiss, changing the sweet pace to something more desperate as he explored every crevice of Rapunzel's lips. Rapunzel eagerly let him, greedily responding to when his tongue prodded her mouth deliciously.

"Hey, Jack, Merida's on my case about starting right-" Flynn's sentence was never finished due to the sight he beheld. "Blegh! Jack, that's Rapunzel! The girl who's like a fucking sister to me- "

"Flynn," Jack thought he had never hated anyone more in the entire universe by the time he faced his friend, slowly letting go of his girlfriend with a growl. "Get the hell out-" Rapunzel could only laugh nervously at Flynn's intruding figure, beginning to play with the strands of golden hair that had in fact escaped when Jack had run his hands into her hair.

"Of all places to get it on, you choose a freaking lab," Flynn groaned, dramatically tossing a hand over his eyes. "Never mind, I'd rather have Hiccup on our case."

"Fucking get out, damn you!" Jack waved a hand towards the door impatiently.

"Geez, geez-" Flynn left with a slam of the door, smirking in their direction.

"He's such an idiot," Jack sighed once the two of them were alone once more, seeing Rapunzel smiling at him still. "I'm sorry-"

"Don't be." Rapunzel closed the distance between the two of them, taking Jack by the collar and bringing his face closer to hers. "We're alone now."

"This was our first kiss," Jack couldn't help but laugh because he had been planning an event that was never supposed to be scripted in the first place.

"Not the last," Rapunzel looked up at him from under her lashes and her mouth quirked into a smile.

_Her utterly kissable mouth,_ Jack thought as he kissed her again.


End file.
